Terra Nova(Bailey24 style)
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of Terra Nova
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I don't own Treasure Planet, Aladdin, Tarzan, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Rise of the Guardians, Alice in Wonderland, Rescuers: Down Under, Peter Pan, Hercules, Sleeping Beauty, Princess and the Frog and Terra Nova.**

**Note: Everything will be in Tarzan's, Pocahontas', Jim's, Jasmine's, Lilo's, North's, Melody's or Kida's POV unless it's on normal mode. And each chapter is an episode. Also, there are a few curse words on the show so don't be surprised if you read this.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Tarzan's POV:

I was walking home. I had a small bag containing one orange in my hand and a air mask on my lower face. I used the key to get in. Once it opened, I walked in and took the mask off after I set the bag down. I looked at a wall as I was taking my jacket off. That was when Jim jumped down. "Hey, dad." He said, smiling.

"Hey, buddy." I said.

"What's in the bag?" He asked, grabbing for it but I stopped him.

"Uh-uh!" I said, holding the bag.

"What is it? Come on. What's in the bag?" Jim asked. I gently dropped the orange into my hand and smiled. His face went from happy to shocked. "No way. Where'd you get it?" He asked.

"Get what?" A female voice asked, revealing my wife Pocahontas holding Lilo in her arms.

Jim looked at her. "Dad scored an orange." He said, looking at the orange again.

"No. From where? I can't even remember the last time I saw one of those. Hey, look, Lilo." She said, placing Lilo onto the counter.

"Hey, Lilo." I said, holding out the orange to her. She touched it.

"I can peel it for her." Jim said. I tossed it to him and Pocahontas chuckled as he caught it.

I went over to her and kissed her. "Hi." She said.

"Hey." I said.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Missed you. How was yours?" I asked, hanging my jacket up.

"Great, actually." She said and I looked at her. I gently moved her to the side. "Three more patients with pulmo-replasia. One was a seven-year-old boy. He could hardly breathe on his own." She said.

"It's getting worse and worse out there. Even a rebreather isn't enough anymore." I said.

"Got a little on your nose." Jim playfully teased as he touched Lilo's nose. He laughed as she wiped at it with her robe sleeve. Me and Pocahontas smiled at each other. "All right, cool, huh?" He asked. Lilo babbled.

We looked at the door when it opened and saw Jasmine walk in. She looked serious as she took her air mask off and putting it down then took her bag off and put it down too. "They're coming. I was downstairs and I saw them. They're on their way now." She said, walking away from the door. I looked at Pocahontas and went to the wall that the bike was on. Jim moved the bike and I took the gate of the hiding spot off.

Pocahontas went to Lilo. "Lilo, baby, it's time to play hideaway, okay?" She asked. Lilo held her arms out to Pocahontas. "Okay, come on." She said, picking her up and walked over to us. She was putting Lilo in the hiding spot. "Climb in there for Mommy. Everything's gonna..." A bang on the door interrupted her and Jasmine ran to get one of Lilo's toys then she ran back as Lilo started to cry a bit. Jasmine handed it to Pocahontas and Pocahontas gave it to Lilo. "Okay, love you." She whispered and another bang came on the door as I was putting the gate back onto the hiding spot then I walked to the door while Jim was covering the spot with the bike.

I looked back and I saw Jim fix the bike a bit then ran away from the door. I looked at Pocahontas and she nodded. I nodded back, took a silent deep breath and opened the door. I looked at the cops. "Population Control. You're being investigated for a possible violation." The chief said.

"Oh, no, there must be some mistake. Uh... I'm a cop, too." I said. The chief walked in. "Hey!" I said as he looked around. The two cops followed him in.

"I need you to step outside so we can search the premises." He told us.

I nodded then looked at Pocahontas and Jasmine. "Okay, let's go. Come on, guys." I said. Jasmine walked out first, then Jim after he jumped down, then Pocahontas and lastly me. "It's okay." I assured Jim in a whisper as we were outside.

We watched them. One of the cops flipped a table closed. I had my hand on Jasmine's shoulder. "Hey, be careful with that!" She yelled as Pocahontas was gently pushing Jasmine behind her. Pocahontas looked at me as the cops kept searching. I could tell she was worried about Lilo. A cop hit something against the hiding spot and Lilo moaned which caused the chief to look over.

"Hold it!" The chief yelled. I closed my eyes.

"Mommy!" Lilo sobbed. I looked at Pocahontas. She looked at me then at the hiding spot. "Mommy!" Lilo sobbed again. I could feel Jasmine was about ready to get Lilo. She was in front of Jim.

The cop pulled the gate off and looked at the chief. The chief looked at us as the cop that pulled the gate off looked back at Lilo. "Come on. Come here. I'm not playing around. Come on." The cop said. Lilo didn't move but she cried.

I started walking over to the cop and I pointed at him. "Leave her alone!" I yelled then the chief stopped me. "Don't touch her!" I yelled again as I punched the chief in the face.

"Tarzan!" Pocahontas yelled.

"Dad!" Jasmine yelled. I pushed one cop away and went towards the other one.

"No!" Jim yelled. "Dad!" He yelled again as I pulled the other cop away from Lilo.

"Mommy!" Lilo cried.

"Stay back!" Pocahontas said to Jasmine and Jim then looked back at Lilo. I was still fighting the cops. "Lilo!" She said.

"Dad!" Jasmine yelled.

"Look at Mommy!" Pocahontas told Lilo.

Lilo was still crying while I was getting zapped with a taser.

I groaned. It hurt. "Stop! Stop it!" Jim yelled. I was still groaning as I fell to my knees.

"Dad, no!" Jim and Jasmine yelled.

"Tarzan!" Pocahontas yelled. Lilo cried as I fell to the floor on my stomach. The cops were tying my hands behind my back.

"See? Now, you shouldn't have done that, pal." The chief said, pointing at me. I was looking at Pocahontas, Jim and Jasmine. Lilo was still crying. I saw tears falling down Jim's face.

* * *

Pocahontas' POV:

It had been two years since me and the kids last saw Tarzan. It had been hard raising two kids on my own. I needed Tarzan. I was visiting Tarzan in prison today. I stopped and watched the man hit Tarzan's prison door. "Hawkins." He said, backing off. "You paid for five minutes." He told me and I walked to the prison door.

I looked through the door and put my hands on a small hole. "Oh, my god, Tarzan." I said. Even though it was dark in there, I knew it was him.

He looked at me then walked over and I saw his face now. He put his hands on mine. "Pocahontas." He said.

"Tarzan... Look at you..." I said, putting my hands on his now. He looked away as he coughed. I looked at the guy. "Oh, they're just prisoners, so there's no need to filter the air, is that it?" I snapped. The guy looked at me but I looked back at Tarzan as he continued coughing.

He looked at me. "Don't worry about me. I'm all done, okay? What are you doing here? Are the kids all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're good, but, oh, Tarzan... Um... I've been contacted by the, the recruitment people for Terra Nova." I said.

"Terra Nova." He said. I nodded softly. "That's incredible news." He said. He had put his hand on mine while my other hand was still on his other hand. "When?" He asked.

"The Tenth Pilgrimage is scheduled to leave next week." I said.

"My God, Poca, you gotta go. You gotta take the kids and you gotta go." He said.

"Tarzan..." I started.

"It's a chance at a new life. Don't mess it up." He interrupted me.

"No, no, you don't understand. They're not gonna let me take Lilo." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"They said we can't be rewarded for breaking the law. So it's...it's me and Jasmine and Jim or it's nothing." I said.

"No. There's, there's got to be some way around this." He said.

"There is." I said. He looked at me and I was still looking at him.

The buzzer sounded. "Time's up. Someone's coming." The guy said.

I looked at him. "Okay." I said then looked back at Tarzan. "Tarzan, I'm counting on you." I said.

"We need to go now!" The guy said.

"Okay, all right." I told the guy and took an air mask around my neck off. Tarzan coughed. "Just let me give him this, okay?" I asked as the guy came over to me. "Please? It's the air. It's killing him." I pleaded. The guy looked up then at me.

"Fine." The guy said and looked up again.

I turned to Tarzan and passed the air mask to him. "Take that, and take care of yourself, okay? Okay?" I asked. I was holding Tarzan's hand and my hand was slipping out of Tarzan's grip then we let go as the guy was pulling me away.

Next week came and me, Jasmine and Jim were on a train. We got out once the train stopped and the doors opened. "He said he'd be on this train." Jasmine said as we walked.

"He'll be here, Jasmine. Just keep your voice down. I got it all planned out. Don't worry." I said.

"Yeah, step one: Dad breaks out of a maximum-security facility. Step two: Dad breaks into a maximum-security facility. Piece of cake." Jim said, sarcastically.

"Next in line, please." A guy said.

I stepped up. "Dr. Pocahontas Hawkins." I said.

"Transferring with two children?" A lady asked.

"That's right." I said.

* * *

Tarzan's POV:

I was on another train. I had an air mask on. I rolled up my pant sleeve, looked around and used the thing Pocahontas gave me last week on my leg. I gasped softly as I used it. I breathed heavily as I was getting the thing out of my leg. Once it was out, I turned it over and saw that it was beeping and blinking. It was a tracker. I dropped the device onto the floor then got off of the train when it stopped and the doors opened. I walked then sneaked away a bit to find the hidden bag. Once I found it, I pulled it out of its hiding spot and looked through it. I saw a card, a gun and money. I looked around as I kept the bag close to me.

* * *

Pocahontas' POV:

We were at the loading area. I raised my card to my face and the person scanned it. I moved away and turned around. I saw Jasmine and Jim do the same with theirs.

* * *

Jim's POV:

I was with Jasmine and Mom when I heard a beep. I looked at my wrist phone and saw that I got a message from Eilonwy. It read _Turn around! _I turned around, saw her, smiled and walked over to her. We put our hands on either side of the fence. "I love you. I miss you already." She said.

I looked at her hand and played with her fingers a bit. I didn't notice her looking too. "I'm gonna figure out a way to get you there... even if I have to come back here and get you myself." I said as we looked at each other now.

"It's a one-way trip, Jim. There's no way back." She said. We looked over as we heard an announcement then looked at each other. "Go. Live a wonderful life." She said.

"I love you." I told her and walked back to my family.

I took my rebreather off of my neck and placed it in a bin. I grabbed my pack and put it on my back. I smiled softly at Mom as she smiled at me and put a hand on my shoulder. We walked.

* * *

Tarzan's POV:

I was under a vehicle that was going to Hope Plaza then unstrapped myself once it stopped. I pushed the bag then myself out. I got up and put the pack onto my back and walked. I was still wearing the rebreather. I took it off and put it around my neck before I lifted my card to my face. The person scanned it and I went through. I got a message and went to the location. I knocked.

"You're late." The person said, opening it.

I walked in. "Where is it?" I asked, taking off my pack.

"The money first." The guy said.

I shoved my pack at him. "Where is it?" I asked again.

He looked at the pack then at me. I followed his gaze then went to it. I opened a zipper when I crouched down to it. "Remember, if you get caught, you're on your own." The guy said.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

We were walking on the platform. "Come on, Tarzan, where are you?" Mom asked myself.

"If Dad doesn't make it, do we still have to go?" Jim asked.

"He'll make it." I snapped then looked back. "He has to." I said. We kept walking towards the portal. Mom was holding our hands.

"I'm telling you, he's not gonna show. Something went wrong." Jim said as we kept looking back.

I looked around the crowd until I saw him. "Mom." I said.

"Oh, Tarzan, thank God." I heard mom say.

"Dad." I said, turning around and hugged him.

"Easy. Don't call attention." He said, turning me back around. The four of us continued walking.

"Tarzan, what?" Mom asked.

"Take the pack." Dad said. They started switching packs. "Whatever happens, keep moving." Dad told us. "Go. Go." He said as he stopped walking.

"Mom!" Jim said.

"We have to keep going." Mom told him as he faced her.

"If we go in there, we can't come back." Jim told her.

"We will be right behind you." Mom told him. Jim looked at me and I looked at him. "Go." Mom said. He nodded and walked until he was at the other side of the portal.

"No, I won't go without Dad." I said, turning back.

"Go with your brother." Mom said.

"Mom!" I protested.

"It's okay. I'm gonna be right behind you, Jasmine." Mom said.

"But Dad..." I started.

"Will find a way. Okay? He always does. Now go. He will." Mom said.

I turned away and walked. I looked back at her. "I love you." I whispered then went through the portal. I looked for Jim then went over to him when I found him.

* * *

Pocahontas' POV:

I watched as Jim and Jasmine went through the portal then ran my hands through my hair and closed my eyes. I turned around with my eyes still closed then opened them and looked at Tarzan. Hair was getting in my face so I pushed it back. Then nodded softly and walked backwards a bit before turning around and going through the portal. I looked for my kids until I saw them and went over to them.

* * *

Tarzan's POV:

"Sir, you're gonna have to come with me now." A cop said as I was watching my family go through the portal. Pocahontas went through after Jim and Jasmine. I walked a bit then elbowed the guy in the face and ran towards the portal. I kept running and ignored the yells. I hit another guy in the face with the bottom part of the gun and ran through the portal. I accidentally bumped into a guy and turned around. I was spinning until I fell to the ground.

I gasped. "He's going into hyperoxic shock! CO2 infuser now!" A nurse said.

"Dad!" Jasmine yelled.

"Gun!" A guy yelled.

I pointed the gun at the guys. "Get away from my family!" I yelled.

"Put it down! Put it down!" Another guy yelled. I dropped it.

"Check that pack for more weapons!" The first guy yelled.

Another guy went over to the pack with a knife and was about to stab it. "No! No!" Pocahontas yelled, running towards the pack. Jim and Jasmine ran after her.

"No!" I yelled and got up. I punched another guy and ran to my family. Pocahontas opened the pack, pulled the mask down from Lilo's face and carried her out of the pack.

We walked to the place. "So how much trouble do you think we're in?" Pocahontas asked.

"Well, you were recruited. I mean, they need you too much not to cut you some slack. Me?" I asked.

"You think they'll make you serve out your time?" She asked.

"I hope not." I said, hitting my neck. "I'm not scheduled to be released for another 85 million years." I said.

"Are those clouds?" Lilo asked, looking up.

We looked up then at Lilo. "Yeah, sweetie, they are." I said, smiling.

"They're so white." She said.

"Hey, uh, Lilo?" I asked. She looked at me. "I know I was gone a long time, but you remember me, right?" I asked. She didn't answer but an explosion went off and we all ducked. Pocahontas went over to Jim, Jasmine and Lilo to cover them as a few animal noises were made.

Jasmine looked at Jim. "Allosaur-that the carnivorous kind?" He asked her.

She turned around. "Yup." She said and continued walking.

"We're getting close." Jim said, walking after her.

We saw Terra Nova as we walked towards it. We walked through the gates after it was opened. We huddled together. "Citizens of 2149..." A voice started and we looked over at a hut that was off the ground. We saw a guy standing there. The guy had a white beard. "I'm Commander North Black. But you probably already know that. Congratulations. Each one of you has taken a first step, just as I dad seven years ago, toward a new beginning. Together, we are at the dawn of a new civilization. No pressure." The guy continued. The crowd chuckled then it got quiet again. "The world you left behind fell victim to some of the baser instincts of our species: greed, war, ignorance. We blew it. We destroyed our home. But we have been entrusted with a second chance. A chance to start over. A chance to get it right. Welcome to Terra Nova, folks. Welcome home." The Commander concluded and the crowd clapped and the Commander clapped with the crowd.

A soldier was next to Pocahontas and the both of us looked at him. "Black wants to see you. Without the children." The soldier said.

"Okay." Pocahontas said as the soldier walked away. We followed then stopped at the kids. "We'll be right back, sweetheart." She said then followed.

"We'll be right back." I said and followed as well. We went up the steps and into the hut.

We looked around the inside of the hut then looked over when we heard a voice. "Dr. Pocahontas Hawkins. First in your class at Northwestern Med. Doctor of science in immunology, bacteriology, and a couple of other ologies I can't even pronounce." The Commander said and we walked over to his desk. He was looking at a device then he put it down when he looked at us. "Two years pro bono traumia work at I Help the Poor People General." He said.

"Commander Black..." Pocahontas started.

He started getting up. "What I don't get is it also says here that your husband is currently serving a six-year bit at Golad lock away. And yet, here he is. With a third child in tow. What am I to make of this?" He asked.

I knew Pocahontas was about to say something but I stepped in for her. "Look, uh, this was all my idea, okay? Pocahontas didn't even know." I said.

"Didn't she?" He asked, walking around his desk and to us. "A man doesn't escape from Golad without help from the outside.

"Um, they weren't going to us bring Lilo. There was no other choice." I said.

"Law caps families at two kids. You had a third, you got caught and you took the fall. The thing is this: I really don't care about populations laws from another time. What I do care about is whether or not an individual is of use to this colony. A doctor we need. An escaped fugitive- not so much." He said.

"Commander Black, all we're looking for here is... a fresh start. We just want to be a family again." She said.

"Well, Dr. Hawkins, we are pleased to have you here. Lieutenant Washington will show you your kits. I'm going to have a private word with your husband." He said. She nodded and walked away. "Now it also says here that you were a cop before you went away." He said.

"Narcotics, Chicago P.D." I said.

"I don't understand. A man sworn to uphold the law, a woman as accomplished as your wife- and you decide to have a third kid. To risk everything. Why?" He asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I answered.

"You thought that was a good idea? That'd you actually get away with it? Good grief, son, what were you thinking?" He asked.

"What's between me and my wife is none of your damn business. Now, are you going to lock me up or what?" I snapped.

"What I ought to do is throw you outside the fence and let you fend for yourself." He said.

"No, what you ought to do is give me a gun and a badge and let me do what I'm good at. There must be some bad guys around here who need catching." I said.

"Agricultural detail is down a man. That's all." He said, walking back to his chair and sat down.

"According to my daughter, I have whatever the opposite of a green thumb is. I'll do my best." I said then left.

We were walking to our new house. "Agricultural duty. You can make that work, right?" Pocahontas asked.

"Beats making license plates." I said.

"Your quarters are here in the newer part of the settlement. There's a PX down that way for supplies. Some of these units aren't quite finished. I don't even think your has been painted yet. Here we are." A guy said, stopping at our new house. We looked at it.

Pocahontas and I looked the guy. "This is ours?" She asked.

"If you need anything, just let us know." The guy said and walked away.

Pocahontas picked Lilo up. "This is it. Come on." She said and we walked to it. She opened the door and we looked at the inside. We walked in.

"I get the room with the most windows!" Jasmine yelled, running to a room with more than one window.

Jim went after her. "I get first pick." He said.

"Says who?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm the oldest." Jim said.

"Man, they gave us the M-7 model." Jasmine said.

"It's not bad, right? We can throw some paint on the walls. Get a rug or something." Pocahontas said.

"Do they have rugs here? Maybe a nice sort of Dino runner would be great down the hallway. I don't know." I said.

"Tarzan." She said. I looked at her. "We did the right thing, didn't we? Coming here?" She asked.

I was about to answer her when Lilo spoke. "Mommy, there's no room for me." She said.

We chuckled a bit. "We'll figure something out, sweetie." I said. She looked down and I looked at Pocahontas. She looked at me. "She doesn't know me." I said.

"Last time you saw her, she was barely three." Pocahontas said.

I went down to Lilo's level. "So, we need to find a bed for... Oh, what's your name again? Oh, that's right, Belle. Okay, so we need..." I was about to finish when I saw her shake her head. "Oh. Oh, right, right, right. Cinderella." I said. I didn't notice Jasmine looking over. Lilo shook her head again but with a smile. "Not Cinderella, huh?" I asked. She shook her head again. I didn't notice Jim looking over either. "Hmm... Oh, wait, I got it." I said, snapping my fingers. "It's Lilo. Yeah." I said as she nodded, still smiling. "Well, hi, Lilo. My name's David." I said, sticking my hand out to her so she can shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I continued as she shook my hand. She was laughing. "I... What?" I asked.

"No, it's not." She said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Daddy." She said.

We smiled at each other and I kissed her forehead. "Okay, so it's settled." Jasmine said, walking over to us. "Me and Lilo get this room, seeing as it's bigger. And we can squeeze another bed in." She said, bending down to Lilo's level.

"Can I see?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine said as they took each other's hands. They walked to Jasmine's room.

"One big, happy family. Like nothing ever happened." Jim said sarcastically as he went to his room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pocahontas asked.

"I guess we're supposed to just forget about the last years we had to fend for ourselves 'cause Dad was in jail." Jim said.

"Jim!" Pocahontas said.

"That's enough." I said.

"Admit it, Mom, it's his own damn fault. If he hadn't lost his cool and thrown a punch at that cop he might have just gone away with a fine." Jim snapped at Pocahontas then looked at me. "Have you ever thought about that?" He asked.

I walked to Pocahontas' side. "Hey, we're not gonna stand here and argue the past with you, okay? We're starting over. As a family." I said and walked away.

"Lilo." Pocahontas called.

Jasmine walked out of her room. "Has anybody seen Lilo? Where'd she go?" She asked.

"I thought she was with you." Pocahontas said.

"She was. Lilo?" Jasmine asked.

"Lilo?" Pocahontas called, running out. I followed.

"Lilo?" Jasmine called.

Me and Pocahontas followed Jasmine out and saw Lilo being slightly lifted up by a dinosaur. "Lilo!" I yelled and the four of us ran over as Lilo jumped down. I stopped and Jim stopped behind me while Pocahontas and Jasmine went to Lilo's sides. I looked at Pocahontas, Jasmine and Lilo. Pocahontas looked at me and I looked up at the dinosaurs.

It was night and we were back inside the house. Jasmine was laying down in bed. "Good night, sweetheart." I said.

She smiled. "I'm really glad you're home, Dad." She said.

I smiled as I touched her cheek then I kissed her forehead. "Good night." She said as I turned the light off by hovering my hand over it then I got up and walked over to Jim's room.

"Night." I told him.

"Yep." He said, looking at something on his card. I nodded and walked to our room. I saw Lilo sleeping on our bed and Pocahontas was smoothing out Lilo's hair then got up and walked over to me.

"She got used to sleeping in my room. It seems we've run out of beds." She said.

"Luckily there's a couch." I said.

"Right." She said. I kissed her then she kissed back minutes later.

We pulled away and she was closing the curtains. "The answer is yes. We did do the right thing, coming here." I said. We smiled and she closed the curtain. I went to the couch and slept.

* * *

Pocahontas' POV:

Morning came. "You telling me this is all we can have for the next three days?" Jim asked.

"Did you not read any of the literature they gave us?" Jasmine asked. "Real food has all these enzymes our bodies aren't used it yet. And besides it's really not that bad." Jasmine said.

"I don't want to go to the orientation. I want to stay with you." Lilo said as I was putting a dress on her.

"Mommy has a brand-new job she has to go to. And Jasmine and Jim are going to go to orientation so you can go with them, okay?" I asked.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

"You guys used up all the hot water. Thanks." Dad said, walking to us.

"No, the solar panels can only heat up so much at a time." I said.

"Blame it on the sun, if you want." Jim said. I noticed Dad looking at me and pointed at his lips after I drank a bit of my milk. I smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as Dad made some signals at me.

Once Mom was done with Lilo, the five of us left. I was walking with Mom and Lilo while Dad and Jim were behind us. "The Agricultural department, a quarter mile that way, Dad." I said, pointing at one direction.

"Wait, that way? Are you sure?" He asked but I kept walking with Jim, Mom and Lilo.

We stopped in front of a market. "Okay, now, you- no more wandering off, okay?" Mom asked Lilo. Lilo nodded. "Okay." She said, tapping Lilo's nose then handed Lilo over to me. "So see you when you're done." Mom told me.

"Yeah." I said, holding Lilo's hand.

"Have fun." She said as she walked away.

"Okay, so we should be meeting at the south end." I said then noticed something and realized what it was. "No way." I said, running over to it. "I can't believe it!" I said, slowing down to a walk then stopped.

"Can't believe what?" Jim asked, walking to my side with Lilo. "What is it?" He asked again.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You've got to be joking. It's the probe. You know, the one they sent through when they first discovered the time fracture. How can you not know that?" I asked walking over to it.

"I was having a life, Jasmine." Jim said.

"No one knew at first how far back the fracture went or even where it led to. They sent this back with a beacon inside so that, you know, they could find it however many millions of years later. Only, they never did." I explained as Lilo was touching the wall.

"Huh?" Jim asked.

"That's how they knew that they were dealing dealing with a new time stream." I said, looking at it some more.

"Whatever, Jasmine." Jim said.

I looked at him. "Whatever? Okay, Jim, you do realize that if we were in the same time stream, then something like- I don't know- just stepping on a butterfly could change everything. Like, for example, us never being born." I said, crossing my arms at him.

"Can I scratch my name on it like everybody else's?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, Lilo. Mark it up. Okay, I'm out of here." Jim said as Lilo was marking her name on it.

I looked at him. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get some real food. I'm starving." Jim said, walking away.

"What about orientation?" I asked.

"I can explore on my own, Jasmine." He said.

"Jim!" I yelled.

"Look after Lilo." He said. I groaned softly.

* * *

Tarzan's POV:

I was walking with my boss. "Let's keep it simple. Why don't you, uh, give us a hand with, uh, some weeding?" He asked.

"Weeding? Yeah. Think I can handle that." I said.

"Good." He said and looked at the fence with a smile. I looked and my smile fell a bit and looked at the rest. I thought I was gonna be pulling some small weeds out of the ground, but no, there were vines covering the fence. "Yeah, this places needs a whole lot of upkeep. I'll leave you to it." He said, patting my back and walked away.

"Okay." I said to myself and climbed a fence. I started chopping off the set of vines of a fence. I had taken my shirt off and continued chopping. As I was chopping, I felt something on my hand. I stopped and slowly looked to see a bug. I screamed and fell onto the ground on my back. I groaned and got up as two people walked by. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Just a bug. No worries. I'm okay." I told them then looked up. "Just a... just a bug." I said. I climbed up again and went back to chopping the vines. I sat on the top and threw my arms up in victory. "Yes!" I said to myself. I still had a lot to do though.

* * *

Jim's POV:

I bought a fruit and thanked the lady. I started taking a bite as I walked away. I stopped and looked over when I heard a girl laughing. The girl had long, black hair. She was wearing a white shirt and white capris. "Oh, this is funny to you? That's how you get off- making of the new guy trying to eat fruit?" I snapped.

"Here. Give it to me." She said, walking over to me and taking the fruit away from me. She went over to a post and hit the fruit on it then broke it apart and walked back to me. "Go ahead." She said as she handed me half. I took it and ate some of it. I gagged and she laughed again. "You get used to it. I promise." She said.

"I'll take your word for it." I said and started to walk away.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked.

I turned around. "Jim." I said.

"I'm Melody." She said. Melody. That's a pretty name. "Fifth Pilgrimage." She continued, sticking her hand out to me. I shook it. "So you a recruit or lottery?" She asked.

"Uh, my mom was recruited, so we all had to come." I said.

"Most people count themselves lucky." She said. I looked down. "You left somebody behind, huh?" She asked.

"So what's there to do around here anyway?" I asked.

"Well, depends on how close to the edge you like to walk." She said. I looked at her and watched her walk away. I smiled and followed her.

* * *

Pocahontas' POV:

I was working and I walked to a nurse. "Okay, bed one's sedated and his wound's sutured." I said.

"Great." The nurse said.

"Nurse, a hand over here, please." Another one said.

We looked at the nurse who called for help then at each other. "If you get a sec, could you check bed three's oxygen?" She asked.

"Okay." I said and we went our separate ways. She went to help the nurse and I went to bed three. "Hi. I'm Dr. Hawkins." I said. "Okay, so you came in complaining of nausea and a headache, right?" I asked.

"The other doctor said I was hyperoxic, whatever that means." The patient said.

"It means you're not used to so much fresh air." I said. We laughed then he groaned.

I looked at him. "Ca you unhook me, please? They said it'd only take half hour, and it's been at least that long already." He said.

"I don't see an IV anywhere." I said as I walked to the patient's back when I saw something on his back. "Whoa!" I said.

"_Whoa_? Is that... is that a technical term?" He asked. He sighed.

"Sorry." I apologized, looking at him then looked back at the thing I saw. "Interesting. They must get rid of the excess oxygen from the blood." I said, touching the thing.

"Can you just get it off me?" He snapped. Him snapping at me was mean but I was getting off track so I let it slide for now.

"Yeah. Let me just..." I trailed off, pulling the thing off. He grunted and groaned. "Oh." I said, still pulling but gently so I wouldn't hurt him. "Hang on." I said then pulled it off. "There we go. All better." I said.

* * *

Tarzan's POV:

I was walking when I slightly bumped into Jim. I turned around and looked at him. "Jim." I said.

He looked at me. "Dad." He said.

"You were supposed to be at orientation. What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at the girl that was near him, she looked at him then he looked back at me. I walked to him as the girl looked away. "Jim, this is not how you start your first day." I told him then looked at her. "Would you excuse my son, please? There's somewhere he needs to be." I told her and she looked at me then at him. "Let's go." I told him.

"Come on." He told the girl and was about to walk away with her when I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey, I told you..." He interrupted me and looked at me.

"You can't just come back after all this time and start telling me what to do." He snapped. We looked at each other. "Let's go." He said to her and walked away. The girl followed him.

* * *

Melody's POV:

"So how bad are things in 2149?" I asked as we walked.

"It's funny- when it's the only thing you know, it all seems so normal, but coming here makes you realize how bad things have gotten." He said.

"I don't really remember much. I was just a kid when we left. Oh, this is my place here." I said, seeing my house and turning around the corner. Tiana came out of the house. "Hey, guys. This is Jim. He's new." I said.

"Welcome to Terra Nova. I'm Tiana. That's Peter." Tiana said, putting a bowl of fruit down.

"How you doing, fresh?" Peter asked, tossing him an orange.

He caught it. "So far, so good." He said. "So this is all your guys' place?" He asked.

"Yeah, us and one other- Naveen." I said.

"And your parents?" He asked.

"Mine live just up that way. Why?" Peter asked, pointing at the direction his parents live at then looking at Jim.

"It's your own place. Aren't you only, like, 16?" Jim asked.

"So? I mean, we work. We have jobs." Tiana said as I walked over to sit down.

"Yeah, this is the frontier, son. You got to grow up quick." Peter said.

I sat down in front of Peter. "You got the whole Black welcome speech, didn't you?" I asked. He chuckled softly. "We're the dawn of civilization." I said, imitating North.

Naveen came, patted Jim on the back and walked past him. "How was the office, sweetheart?" Peter joked.

"Not bad. We finished another hydroturbine today." Naveen said, putting his bag down then looking at Jim. "Who's the fresh?" He asked.

"Name's Jim." Jim said.

"Naveen. Glad to meet you." Naveen said, looking at him then looking at us. "It's so hot. Who's up for a little OTG?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"On foot? No way." Tiana said.

"Well, guess who started repair duty this week." Peter said.

"Great. Okay. We'll meet you guys in the usual spot in 20?" I asked, getting up with Peter.

"Yeah." She told me then looked at Jim. "OTG on your first day. That's got to be a record." She told him. I smiled and turned Jim around. Me and Jim went after Peter.

* * *

Pocahontas' POV:

We each had a glass of milk in our hands. "To us." Tarzan said and we lightly clanked our cups together. "We actually made it." He said.

I chuckled. "I had my doubts for a minute there." I said.

"Mmm." He said and we sipped our drinks. We swallowed and I laughed. "Wow. So... how is your day going?" He asked.

"Well, I practiced some neo-medieval medicine, and I tended to a thief." I said, taking a sip.

"A thief?" He asked.

"Mmm. That's what they told me. Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's just, why would anyone steal anything here? Everything's pretty much provided for." He said.

"Who knows? But guess what." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"It's not your problem. You're not a cop anymore. So what's this about Jim skipping orientation?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. He just blew it off. I mean, I... I can't say I'm surprised." He said, looking at me.

"Oh, no, I can't say am I, either. You know what? We shouldn't be too hard on him. He's been through a lot." I said.

"We all have. That doesn't excuse him getting out of line with me." He said.

I looked at him. "He really missed you- you know that. Just give him some time, okay? He'll come around." I said.

"I just worry about him. That's all. He has this knack for finding trouble." He said.

* * *

Jim's POV:

I was following Melody. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Stay close." She said.

We stopped running. "Okay." I said, not getting it.

"You... you don't have to come if you don't want to." She said.

My eyes widened. "Out there?" I asked, pointing outside the fence. "You're kidding, right?" I asked again.

She shrugged. "Only way to find out is to come with." She said, rolling under the fence to the other side. "There. No big deal." She said, getting up. I looked around. "You coming or not?" She asked and started walking. I looked at her then crawled under the fence and followed her. I stopped for a second, looked back then ran after her again. We kept running until we turned the corner and we slowed down to a walk.

"Melody. Damn. Come on. We were about to leave without you." Peter said.

"Ah, hell you were, Peter." Melody said.

"Get ready to go OTG, fresh." Peter said.

Melody walked over to me and I looked at her. "OTG?" I asked.

"Outside the gates." She said. I climbed into the vehicle before her. We got to a waterfall, got out of the vehicle and went across some rocks on the river bend. "Who's up for the shortcut?" She asked.

"No way, Melody. We'll meet you there." Peter said.

"Keep up." Melody said. I tried my best to follow.

"I'm trying." I said.

I stopped as I heard a screech. "Just a howler. Sound a lot worse than they actually are." She said, taking her shirt off. She threw it down then looked at me. "What, are you just going to stand there and watch?" She asked. She jumped and screamed. I slightly ran to where she was and watch her hit the water. I heard another screech and looked up then looked down the waterfall and got ready to jump. I jumped.

"Whoa...!" I yelled then landed into the water. I wiped the water off of my face. "Whoo!" I said.

"You think that was fun? You want to see something really cool?" She asked.

"Cooler than that? Sure." I said.

"All right. Come on." She said. I looked at her then up at where we were then back at her and followed. We went down the stream. "This way. Check it out." She said as she stopped. "Found it when we were exploring. There's more over there." She said as I was looking at some markings.

I went over, stood on a flat rock, looked down then looked at another set and walked over. "What is it? Looks like some kind of geometry or something." I said.

"I think they're equations, but I can't be sure. I-I can't make heads or tails of it." She said.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"I don't know. Who do it on a bunch of rocks?" She asked.

"Doesn't make any sense. It looks like it's been here for awhile. You tell Black about this place?" I asked.

"No. We're not even supposed to be out here. This whole area's off-limits. It's like Black doesn't want anyone to know about this. Um... don't tell anybody about this, all right? You promise?" She asked. I nodded. "Good." She said and walked away. I smiled slightly as I watched her then followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Treasure Planet, Aladdin, Tarzan, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the Black Cauldron, Lilo and Stitch, Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Rise of the Guardians, Alice in Wonderland, Rescuers: Down Under, Peter Pan, Hercules, Sleeping Beauty, Princess and the Frog and Terra Nova.**

**Note: Everything will be in Tarzan's, Pocahontas', Jim's, Jasmine's, Lilo's, North's, Melody's or Kida's POV unless it's on normal mode. And each chapter is an episode. Also, there are a few curse words on the show so don't be surprised if you read this.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Pocahontas' POV:

I was examining a patient with an x-ray and found bullets in him. I got up as I turned the x-ray off. "What was he stealing that made it necessary to shoot him?" I asked.

"Him and his buddies were siphoning off our power grid." A guy explained.

"Why would they need to do that?" I asked.

"They're Sixers." The guy said.

"Sixers?" I asked. I didn't notice the patient getting up until he grabbed me and put a weapon on my neck. I gasped and choked.

"Slide your weapon across the floor. Now!" The patient yelled. The guy did what the patient said and the patient let go of me. He pointed the gun at the guy.

* * *

Tarzan's POV:

I was walking with my boss. "So, basically, Calysonias is real finicky, so you gotta keep the nitrogen level just so, otherwise the roots get hydroxic." He said.

"Hydroxic?" I asked.

"Right." He said.

"Right." I said.

He gave me a tool for the roots. "So what you need to do is you need to stick this into the root of the plant, and you need to record it on here." He said as I gently tore apart the device then put it back together.

"Okay." I said.

"Are you listening?" He asked. As he talked for a bit, I noticed someone suspicious walking off, buttoning his shirt. "And like I was saying, once you, uh, get it on there, into the plant, and then you record it here." He said.

"Yeah, you know, I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be right back, and we're gonna do more stuff with the, with the thing..." I said, walking off.

"Right." He said.

"Hydroxic." I said and walked away to follow the guy. I found the guy head through the market and I saw a gun in his hand. My eyes widened and I ran after him. I ran through the market. "Get down, Black!" I yelled as I was close to the guy.

"Down!" The guy from that day yelled and moved Black out of the way. I tackled the guy that was about to shoot Black and the bullet hit a piece of wood.

I helped them handcuff the guy. "Throw him in the brig. I'll deal with him later." Black said as the two took the guy away.

I went over to him as he was putting a bag into a vehicle. "You want to tell me who that was and what the hell's going on here?" I asked, pointing at the guy then looked at Black.

"We were in silence for a few minutes until he spoke. "Come on, let's take a drive. There's a lot about this place you need to know." He said and got into the vehicle. I stood there for a few minutes then got into the vehicle from the other side.

* * *

Lilo's POV:

Jasmine was walking home with me, holding my hand. "School was nice, didn't you think? You know, playground where you don't have to wear a rebreather." She said.

"I want to see the dinosaurs again." I said.

"Lilo?" She asked softly.

"You do, huh?" A male's voice asked. We turned around and we saw the guy that was leading us to our house the other day. "It's probably not a good idea, though, 'cause if they get too full, then they get really sleepy and it's really noisy when dinosaurs snore." He said, getting down to my level.

The two of us looked at Jasmine and the guy got up. "Well, actually, brachisauri aren't actually true herbivores. They, they sometimes supplement their diets with smaller reptiles, which is why they have proto-lateral incisors. Two sets: upper and lower." She said. I had looked at the guy at one point and he seemed amused then I looked back at Jasmine and I was super confused.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Okay. All right, I'll see you guys later." He said, smiling and walked away.

"Yeah. Kill me now." She said, closing her eyes for a bit.

* * *

Tarzan's POV:

We were on a hike. "You can't build civilization in a day, Hawkins. Bound to be a few setbacks. We've had our share." He said as we were climbing some rocks near a water fall.

"Yeah? Like what?" I asked, following him.

"That fella who tried to put a bullet in me? He's part of another settlement that split away from Terra Nova. Around here, people call 'em _Sixers. _They call them that 'cause they all came through on the Sixth Pilgrimage." He said and started walking again. I stood there for a second, looked on one side then followed him again. "At first, they seemed just like the rest of us. But pretty soon, we began noticing some things, like how curious they were about camp security procedures. By the time we found the cache of contraband weapons, it was clear- they had an agenda." He said, stopping again and looked at me.

"What agenda? Who sent them?" I asked, looking at him.

He pulled me up to his side. "Believe me, many nights, I've asked myself the same thing. Long story short- they caught on that we on to them, then they high-tailed it like thieves in the night. Pilfered a significant amount of equipment- and weapons." He explained as we walked again.

"Well, maybe they gamed the lottery somehow." I said.

"The thought has occurred to me." He said, stopping yet again and looked at me.

"What did Hope Plaza have to say about all this?" I asked.

"What makes you think I asked them? Until we know who sent those people back, and why, I just don't know who in the future I can trust." He said and walked away. I didn't say anything else and followed him again. We were at the top of a cliff and saw a view of Terra Nova. "This is what we're fighting for, Tarzan, a new beginning for all of us. If today has shown me anything, it's shown me that you got what it takes to be part of my security team here in Terra Nova." He said and I looked at him. "You asked me for a badge and a gun. They're yours if you want 'em." He continued and I was in shock. "Welcome aboard, Hawkins." He said, shaking my hand then looked at the view.

"What is it?" I asked. I found his gaze as he started pointing at what he saw. "Where?" I asked again and saw what he was pointing at. I looked through my small binoculars.

"Black to base. Got a pair of transports in-bound. And they're coming in hot." He said through his little communicator.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Sixers. Things are about to get ugly." He said, walking back down the way we came. I followed. We were in the vehicle and he was driving. "Black to base. You got a visual on those Sixers?" He asked through the communicator.

"We seen 'em, but we got a work crew outside the gates. We need time to get them inside." A voice said.

"I'll try and slow 'em down, but get everybody inside as soon as you can." He responded.

I saw them. "Over there! Two o'clock!" I said, pointing. He drove over to them. "Whoa! Look out!" I said as he drove in between the two. "What are they firing at? 'Cause it's not us." I said as I was looking over. I saw a dinosaur and I looked at him. "What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Carnotaurus. I hate Carnotaurus." He said. "What's going on back there?" He asked as I was looking back.

"Just keep driving!" I told him.

"Situation's changed. We've got Carnos out here. Get everyone inside. We'll deal with the Sixers later." He said to base as he was driving. "Take the wheel." He said.

"What?!" I asked.

"Take the wheel." He repeated, getting out of his seat.

"Okay. Okay." I said, taking over. I stopped for a second and he got off then I drove into the settlement. I drove it around and back out of the settlement. I stopped between Black and the dino.

He got in. "What are you waiting for?" He asked and I drove back to the settlement. "Sonics, go!" He said through the communicator. We made it back into the settlement. I got out of the vehicle and I pointed my gun at the Sixers.

Smoke cleared to reveal a woman with a gun of her own. "Hello, Black." The woman said.

"What are you doing here, Kida?" Black asked.

"This is no way to treat company." She said.

"Have your men lower their weapons." He said.

"You first." She said.

"You're outnumbered." He stated.

"Then what are you so afraid of?" She asked.

"Came here for a reason." He said.

"You've got one of my people." She said.

"Scroop got shot... while he was trying to siphon power off our grid." He said.

"We know he's alive and in your brig." She said.

"You know this how?" He asked.

"Maybe we still have a few friends here in Terra Nova." She said.

"Well, maybe I'll have a sit-down with Scroop...have a little chat about your friends." He said.

A guy behind Kida was about to fire at Black but it was about to turn into a war. Kida and Black had a little show-down of their own when she raised her hand up at them. "Enough!" She yelled.

"Stand down!" He yelled. Everything was quiet but we eventually lowered our weapons. I slightly looked over and saw Pocahontas, Jasmine and Lilo hiding. They were scared then I looked over at Kida.

"A trade." She said as two guys brought forward a long box. The two guys opened it and there were materials in the box. "I want Scroop, medical supplies and ammo." She said.

I looked at Black and he nodded. "You can have your man. You can have the meds. No ammo. No way." He said.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She said.

"Hercules, get Scroop out of the brig. Have Medical put together some supplies." He said and walked away. Bunnymund and a few others followed.

Kida looked at me. "You're new. Welcome to Paradise." She said. I didn't say anything.

I walked over to Pocahontas, Jasmine and Lilo. "Dad!" Jasmine said.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah. How'd you get yourself caught up in the middle of all that?" Pocahontas asked.

"Black asked me to join Security." I said.

"So you're going to be a cop again?" She asked again.

I was about to respond. "Dr. Hawkins." Black said and we looked at him. "Uh, we could use a hand over in the infirmary." He said and walked away.

"It's all right. Go. I'll take the girls back to the house." I said. She slightly shook her head and walked away. "Come on. It's okay." I assured them.

"That wasn't a very nice dinosaur." Lilo said, walking with Jasmine and holding her hand. I was behind the two.

"No, he wasn't, was he?" Jasmine asked.

"Is he gonna come back?" Lilo asked.

"Look, you don't have to worry about him, okay? You're safe here." Jasmine assured.

"I want to go home." Lilo said.

"Oh, you want to go home, huh?" I asked, picking her up. "Uh-huh, I know what you mean. It's all this sunshine, isn't it? It's way too bright. And the, the fresh air? Ooh! Boy, does that ever get on my nerves. What's with all these flowers here? I mean, there's, there's too much color. And they're smelling up the place!" I said as we walked.

"Daddy!" She said, smiling. I smiled as well. She hugged me.

"Come on. You are home, sweetie. We all are." I said.

* * *

Jim's POV:

We were walking through the woods. "I'm telling you, Melody." Naveen said.

"We're close, Naveen, trust me." Melody said.

"I thought you said you came out here all the time." I said.

"Yeah, well, it's been over a week. And the jungle grows fast." Peter said.

"Oh, yeah." I said.

"Here. Here we go." Melody said, stopping somewhere. They moved some branches and revealed something. "How'd we do?" She asked.

Peter checked. "Could've used a couple more days, maybe, but...it's not bad." He said, handing a cup to Melody.

She walked over to me with the cup. "Hey. Have a taste." She said, holding the cup out to me.

I looked at the others then back at her. I shrugged and took a sip. "Oh!" I said, slightly making a face.

I coughed as they laughed. "Yeah, that is moonshine. Cretaceous-style." She said.

"What's it made from?" I asked.

"Uh... we call 'em fruts. You know, as in part-fruit, part-nut." She said as I handed the cup back to her.

"Looks like we need a... a restock." Peter said.

"Well, why don't you guys go grab us some fresh ones? Then Jim and I'll start cutting." She said.

"Let's do that." Peter agreed and left with Tiana and Naveen.

* * *

Pocahontas' POV:

I was at the infirmary, looking at some charts and walked to a table while Black and Hercules were talking. I looked over when I heard my name. "That's enough iso-biotics. I don't want us to run short." He said as Hercules walked away. I nodded and went to a different station with the charts. "Look, I'm sorry you got tangled up in that situation before. Security should've been more careful with the prisoner." He said and I looked at him.

"Wouldn't be the first time a patient's pulled a knife on me." I said and walked to another station with the same charts.

I picked something up and looked at the charts. "Considering you put in time at a state hospital, I expect so." He said. "Dr. Hawkins, I'm curious." He started and I looked at him. "With your resume, as accomplished as you are... you could've had it pretty good back there. I mean, money and connections, you can buy a pretty good life. Maybe even one of those houses in one of the Domes. Still, you chose to come here. Why?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, believe me, I've had plenty of colleagues who have gone down that route, eking what they can from a world that's on its last breath. But I didn't want that for my children. I mean, I know life here is gonna present a lot of challenges to say the least, but..." I trailed off a bit with a sigh. "I think they deserve the chance to be part of something real... something new... something that has a future." I said.

"I understand. I felt the same way about getting my own boy here." He said.

"I didn't know you had a son." I said.

"Came in on the Second Pilgrimage. Worked right here in the Science division. He went missing a few years back." He said.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Ah, there's always the hope. I haven't given up on him. Dr. Hawkins, it's good to have you here. I think you're gonna do just fine." He said and walked off.

"Can I just ask you to please... to be careful with my husband? You asking him to be on your Security team, that is between you and him. But, you know, I'm the one who stays up late worrying." I said and he looked at me.

"I'll make sure he gets home to you." He assured and walked off. I smiled.

* * *

Jim's POV:

We were cutting the fruts then I stopped with a sigh. I looked at her. "What is this?" I asked, referring to the thing I was using to cut the frut.

"Oh, it's the, uh, the barb from a slasher tail. The males all have 'em." She said.

"It's sharp." I said.

"Yeah. You should see their teeth. Don't worry. They mostly hunt at night." She assured me as I looked at her.

I chuckled. "Yeah." I said, picking up my cup. "Mostly?" I asked, taking a sip.

I offered the cup over to her. She looked up. "Oh, no, thanks." She said and went back to cutting. I smiled softly, set the cup down and went back to cutting as well.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry about what happened back there. That whole thing with my dad." I said.

"You two don't get along?" She asked.

"Ah, we're just... really different, that's all. I mean, he can go from zero to infinity in no second flat. You saw how bent out of shape he got. _This is not how you start your first day, Jim. Oh, excuse me, miss, my son has somewhere to be. _He's lecturing me about rules? He broke every rule in the book just to get here." I said.

"Right. No, he's like the kind of guy who would show up in a new place, and he's like, _Oh, I'm gonna ditch orientation and go for a swim with a bunch of people I barely know. _Right? Yeah, you guys are pretty different. Pretty different." She said.

"Yeah." I said and laughed. The five of us were using the device when we heard something and looked at the direction of the sound. I looked at the others. "What was that?" I asked.

"Probably just a howler." Peter said.

"Yeah. A... howler." Tiana said.

"You know, it's getting late. We should go." Melody said, walking away from the device. I looked at the direction again.

* * *

Tarzan's POV:

I walked into the hut. "You wanted to see me?" I asked.

Black turned to me. "Hawkins, come on in. We've got a situation here. One of our rovers went missing. Surveillance picked this up. Couple of our kids sneaking outside the perimeter." He said as I looked at the screen. It was Jim with that girl.

"Jim!" I said softly, looking away and putting my hands behind my head.

"We've been trying to reach the rover over the comm for the last half hour- no response." Bunnymund said.

"Night is falling. If we don't get to them pretty quick, something else might." Black said. I nodded and went home.

I explained everything to Pocahontas but she started freaking out. "Why in heaven's name would he do something like that?!" She asked while I was packing a bit.

"She must've talked him into it, so I'm going to go with the search party." I said.

"She? Who's she?" She asked, putting her lab coat on.

"That girl he met when he skipped orientation. I told him to go back, but he wouldn't listen." I said.

"Okay, I'm going with you." She said, looking for something.

"Uh, no, you're not; it's too dangerous." I argued.

"Tarzan, our son is out there!" She snapped.

"Yeah. Let me handle it!" I told her.

"No, You _handling it _is why he's out there in the first place." She retorted and headed out the door.

"Pocahontas!" I said but she left. I turned to Jasmine and Lilo. "Stay here. Watch your sister." I told them and headed for the door.

"Dad!" She said.

"It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise." I said and closed the door behind me.

* * *

Jim's POV:

We ran back to the vehicle. "No, no, no, no. Damn it!" Naveen yelled.

"Wh-Wh-What's wrong?" One of us asked. I think it was Peter.

"It's stripped. The power cells are gone. The transport's dead." Naveen said.

"Okay, well, then we have to call somebody. We have to tell them we're out here." Tiana said.

"Did you hear what he said? It's dead. That means there is no radio." Peter snapped.

"It's too far to walk. We'll never make it back before dark." Melody said.

"What's that?" Tiana asked and we looked over. We saw another vehicle.

"That's a Sixer vehicle." Peter said.

"What's a Sixer?" I asked and watched Melody walk over. Naveen, Peter and I followed. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked her.

"To get our stuff back." Melody said, walking ahead.

"Melody, no! I'm not going over there. You can't trust a Sixer." Tiana warned.

"Whatever, Tia. I'll handle them." Melody told her. "Hello? We're not armed. We just want to talk. Hey, we're stuck out here without those power cells." She called out.

I saw blood dripping onto the ground. I put my hand on her shoulder and gently held her back a bit. "Melody. Look, blood." I told her.

"Yo, guys, I got them. The cells are all here." Naveen said. We heard a roar and looked towards the direction. "Slasher, run! Go, go, go, go, go, go!" Naveen yelled and we ran.

"Go, go, go!" Melody said.

"What is it?!" I asked.

"Slasher! Just run!" She said and we opened the door to see a guy pointing a weapon at us.

"Get away from me!" The guy warned.

"Come on, man, let us in, please." Peter begged.

"Hey, uh, I remember you. Silver, right? It's me, Melody." Melody said.

"Melody. All right. Get in." He said.

"Come on, go. Get in, get in. Let's go." She told us and we got in, one by one. "Get in! Come on, go! Hurry!" Melody told me and once I was in, she got in last and closed the door behind her. The slasher rammed into the door of the vehicle. "Naveen, get this thing started!" She said.

"Yeah, well, it's got an alpha-num key-punch. So unless I know the code, then..." Naveen said and Tiana interrupted him.

"Okay, pop the panel, jack the starter." Tiana said.

"I can't. The rig is booby-trapped." He said.

"Hey, Silver. Hey, how do you get this thing started?" She asked.

"It's dead. Power converter got crushed by a slasher tail." Silver said.

A slasher was right outside, circling the vehicle and growling. "Oh, my God!" Tiana yelled. She was freaking out while the rest of us were trying to stay calm. "He's really bleeding a lot." She said, looking at Silver's leg.

"Hey, your mom's a doctor, right?" Melody asked me.

"Found weapons!" Peter said.

"Tie this around his leg above the wound tight as you can." She said, handing me a black tie. I took it. "You make it through this, you won't be a fresh anymore." She said. I did what Melody told me to do.

The slasher was growling and banging against the vehicle, causing it to shake. "Oh, my God!" Tiana yelled again. I saw a claw then looked up and saw another one. It looked at me and was about to stick it's head in when Melody closed it to keep it from coming in from the top. We looked at each other as I was breathing heavily.

* * *

Pocahontas' POV:

I was walking with Tarzan. "You'll need a medic." I said.

"No." Tarzan said.

"Both parents, dangerous situation, bad idea." Black told us.

"Sorry, Tarzan." I said, heading to a vehicle.

"No, I'm going." He said, following me.

"No time for squabbles. Both of you ride with me! Move out, people!" Black yelled and we got into the vehicle. The vehicles drove out of the settlement. I looked at Black and saw that he was looking at me. "Most people know I was the first man through the portal. What people don't know is that the men who came through behind me, well, they didn't show up on this end right away. For them, it was just the blink of an eye. For me, 118 days. Look, I know you're scared for your boy. You have every reason to be. But point is, this jungle can be survived." He assured. I smiled softly and looked down.

* * *

Melody's POV:

A slasher chirped then roared. "Why does it keep making that sound?!" Tiana asked, freaking out then looked the other way. "Oh, God, there's another one!" She said.

"Slashers hunt in packs. They corner their prey and signal the others. Before long, there'll be dozens." I said, getting up and sat somewhere else.

"We're stuck in here! We're trapped, okay?!" Tiana asked, still freaking out.

"What about the radio? Can't we get it to work without the converter?" Jim asked, holding a weapon.

"The comm won't work. But Sparrow might have a portable one in his pack." Silver said.

"On the floor." Peter said, going through the bag.

"Peter, get it out. It's in that bag." I said.

"Got it." Peter said and used it. "Anybody can hear this? Come in. Terra Nova, come in." Peter said.

"Copy that. This is Tango November One. Identify yourself." Black said.

"Commander Black! This is Peter Pan. We-We're stuck in a rover outside the perimeter. Uh..." Peter said.

"Is your rover operational, Peter?" Black asked.

"Sixers jacked our power cells." Peter said. A slasher rammed into the vehicle, causing it to shake. We slightly scrambled around, gasping and shouting.

"Peter, do you copy? Slashers. Say that again. And say again about slashers." Black said. We screamed and started shooting at the slashers.

"Conserve your ammo. Short bursts." I told Jim.

"Got it." He said.

"Peter, say again about slashers." Black said.

"Uh, three, maybe more. I can't see any..." He trailed off when a slasher broke part of the vehicle off. "...about 80 meters down from..." Peter said.

"80 meters?" Black asked.

"I said we're about 80 meters east..." Peter said.

"East of what?" Black asked. The vehicle slightly shook, causing the comm to fall out of Peter's hands.

"Where is it?!" Jim yelled.

"Grab it! Jim, get the radio! Grab it!" Peter yelled, getting a weapon and coming to my side. He shot some slasher with me.

"Hello! If you're still there, we're, uh, we're about 80 kilometers east..." Jim said.

"Jim? Jim, it's your dad. Could not copy last transmission. Please repeat." Jim's dad said.

"Mom! Dad! Is that you?" Jim asked.

"Do you copy, Jim? Please repeat." Jim's dad said.

"Out of the way." I said, still shooting.

"My side's clear." Jim said.

"Mine, too." I said as we took a break from shooting.

"You think they left?" Jim asked.

"Don't assume anything with slashers. Our gunfire drove them away now, but they'll regroup and come back." I said.

"No, we should... we should make a run for it while we still can." Tiana said.

"Make a run for what?" Naveen asked.

"Terra Nova!" Tiana said.

"That's, like, five klicks away. Tia, we'd never make it." Peter said.

"We have weapons, and anything is better than being sitting ducks..." Tiana trailed off when I interrupted her as I looked at her.

"No, we don't know how many of them are out there, and we have limited ammunition." I snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey, I might be a fresh, but, I mean, Commander Black got our distress call. Commander Black knows we're in trouble. We just got to hold on a little while longer for them to get here." Jim said.

"It could take them hours to find us!" Tiana snapped.

"Well, we have enough ammo to hold off the slashers a little while longer. We can make it." Jim said. I nodded.

"My God, he doesn't even know what he's talking about!" Tiana yelled.

"Tiana, Tiana..." I started but she interrupted me.

"They can still smell his blood! They can still smell his blood! They're gonna come..." She trailed off because I interrupted her.

"Calm down!" I told her.

"We're not gonna make it!" She yelled, getting up and grabbing a weapon.

"Whoa, whoa! Tiana!" I yelled.

"Tiana!" Peter yelled.

"Tiana, no!" Jim yelled.

"Tiana! Tiana!" I yelled. Peter was about to pull Tiana back but Jim held him back. "Peter, stop it! No! Tiana! It's suicide!" I yelled, holding Peter back with Jim's help.

* * *

Jasmine's POV:

I was in the house with Lilo when the door knocked. I walked past Lilo to answer the door. I opened it and it was the guy from earlier. "Hi." He said.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, with everything going on, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said.

"Yeah. You know, we're okay. Considering." I said, walking to Lilo's side and he came in.

"Uh, I haven't heard back from the search team yet, but, uh, shouldn't be long though. I'm sure your brother's gonna be okay. Um, if you need anything, just..." He said as he was about to leave.

"Don't go." I said and he looked at me. "Uh, Lilo's scared." I said. "Right, Lilo?" I asked her. He looked her then at me then back at her and smiled softly.

* * *

Tarzan's POV:

"This is Tango November. I have all frequencies open. Peter, do you copy? Jim Hawkins, do you copy? This is Commander Black." Black said then looked at the driver. "Just keep heading east. I think that's where the signal originated." He said.

"With all of this technology, shouldn't they know?" Pocahontas asked.

"Pocahontas." I said.

"Anywhere else, we would know, but this is some dense jungle out..." He started but I interrupted him.

"Watch out!" I said. We got out of the vehicle and ran to the girl that fell to the ground.

"What's her name?" Pocahontas asked.

"It's Tiana." Black said.

"Okay, Tiana, can you hear me? I'm a doctor, okay?" Pocahontas asked. "I need you to apply pressure to this wound. Here, here, here." She told Hercules when he rushed to Tiana's said. "Tiana, you stay with me, okay?" She asked as she went through her kit.

"Slashers came. Fired the gun..." Tiana trailed off and coughed.

"Can you tell me where the others are?" Black asked.

"No." Tiana said.

"We'll get her safely to the hospital as soon as I stabilize her." Pocahontas said. I noticed something on Tiana's pants and touched the hole in her pants around her knee.

"Tiana, did you have to go through water get here?" I asked.

"I-I..." Tiana was in pain to even get a sentence out.

"There's a stream about a half a klick north of here." Black said. He got up. "Philip, you stay here with Herc and the doc." He said.

"Yes, sir." Philip said.

"Rest of you, gather up." Black said, walking to the vehicle and getting in.

Tiana coughed as I handed Pocahontas a gun. "Just in case." I said, getting up and walking to the vehicle.

"Tarzan, wait, wait." Pocahontas said and I looked at her. "Look, I-I'm sorry about what I said before. This is not your fault." She said.

"Yes, it is. Jim came out here with these kids just to spite me." I said.

"Spite you? No, he is you. Pretty girl and a chance to break the rules- you'd have done the same thing at his age." She said.

"Well, you should know. You were that girl." I said.

"Bring him back." She said.

"I will." I said and we went our separate ways.

* * *

Jim's POV:

"Naveen, say we make a run for our rover. Are those power cells usable?" Melody asked.

He pulled out one from the bag. "This one's completely drained. The other two are half charged." Naveen said.

"If Peter and I cover you, how fast do you think you can get those power cells installed?" She asked.

"Maybe five, ten minutes." He said.

She said. "I say we make a run for our rover, power it up and get the hell out of here. Peter, check the cylinders on our weapons. We can do this, you guys. Come on." She said, getting up and going to a seat in the front then sat down.

I sat behind her seat. "Are you hurt?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"You're pretty good at this whole taking charge thing." I said.

"Yeah, well, my dad was a corporal under Commander Black. I guess he kind of rubbed off on me." She said.

"Was?" I asked.

She said. "Sincyllic fever. Mom, too." She said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Whatever. Everybody loses their parents sooner or later. What's not supposed to happen is the other way around. Let's try to get the hell out of here in one piece, all right?" She asked. I nodded softly.

"How's it looking, Jim?" Melody asked. We had weapons in our hands.

"Looks like we've got a clear run to the vehicle." I said.

"Okay, I think we're clear on this side." She said.

"This side, too." I said.

"Okay. All right, remember to stay together. We all set?" She asked.

"Look, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Maybe we... should just stay here and wait for help." Peter said.

"We talked about this. We can't stay here." I said.

"Just take it easy, man. Look, if a slasher's going to munch on any of us, it won't be your scrawny ass." Naveen said. Right on cue, a slasher came and broke another piece off of the vehicle, causing it to shake.

We started shooting at it as it had a hold of Peter's ankle. He was pulled right out. "Peter!" Melody yelled, getting out of the vehicle. I followed her out. "Peter?!" She called out then we spotted him. A slasher was biting on his leg. "Peter!" She yelled and we shot at it. It swung it's tail but we dodged it by falling to the ground. We shot at another one that was on the vehicle until it was gone.

Naveen came out and ran over to Peter. "Peter, are you okay?" He asked, picking his arm up and putting it around his shoulders before we ran over to them. "Give me a hand." He told me and I picked his other arm and did the same as Naveen. We picked Peter up and rushed to the rover we were in.

"We've got to get into the rover." She said.

"What about Peter?" I asked.

"I'll stay and cover him. You guys just get those power cells in and get the thing moving." She said. Naveen and I looked at each other, nodded softly and made a ran for it. I was behind him, shooting at slasher that may come. I didn't notice a slasher in front of Naveen until heard him groan. I looked over and shot at a slasher then ran to him when it was gone.

I pulled him up slightly and took him over to our vehicle. I looked around me and I saw this one slasher that was behind me. I was about to shoot at it when we looked to one side and saw vehicles coming towards us. I kept my weapon pointed at the slashers until I heard my name. I looked over and saw my dad. "Dad!" I said, unaware of the slasher that was behind me.

I saw him walk over to me. "Get down!" He said. I was confused until I heard a roar, looked behind me, saw a slasher and ducked. I slightly looked up to see the slasher gone then I felt hands on my back and sat up to see who it was. It was my dad. "It's okay, it's okay. It's me. It's over." He said and I looked over at Naveen.

"Get him in the transport." Black said to someone, referring to Peter.

"Naveen, Naveen!" Melody said, running over to him. She sat on her knees near him. "Oh, God. You're going to be okay." She said.

"You all right, young lady?" Black asked.

"Tiana- she-she tried to make it back to camp." Melody started to explain.

"Uh, huh, we got her. You said there were Sixers?" Black asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, over there." She said, pointing to the vehicle we were in.

"With me." Black told dad.

"You're safe." Dad said as he touched my shoulder. Me and Melody stayed with Naveen.

We got to the settlement and Melody and I were helping Peter. "Try not to put too much weight on it." I told him.

"I guess we know why they call them slashers, huh?" Peter asked. We handed him off to two officers and watched as my dad went over to my mom.

We watched them share a moment then she looked over at me. She walked over and hugged me. I hugged back. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay." She said. I looked at dad as me and mom hugged. Dad walked over and joined on the hug.

* * *

Melody's POV:

I watched as Jim was having a moment with his parents then walked away to Black's hut. I stopped by his side. "I want to say how sorry I am for what happened today." I said.

"I know." He said.

"You know, you've been so good to me since my folks..." I trailed off as he looked at me. "I just don't like to disappoint you." I said.

"Well, you're still in one piece, that's the important thing, huh?" He asked. I smiled. "Now you know why that area's off limits." He said.

"Sir." I said softly.

"Well, it's slasher territory." He said.

"Yeah, of course." I said.

"So just what were you all doing out there, anyhow?" He asked.

"Dumb stuff. Drinking." I said.

He chuckled and I smiled. "You didn't go anywhere near the falls, did you?" He asked.

"No, sir." I said.

"Good. Good. Those can be some treacherous waters." He said. I didn't say anything.

* * *

Lilo's POV:

I ran to my parents. "Is it going to fall on us?" I asked.

"Is what going to fall on us, sweetie?" Mom asked walking around the counter to follow me and Jasmine outside.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the moon.

"That, my little Lilo, is the moon. And no, it's not going to fall on us." She said.

"Wow. Almost forgot what it looks like. I was a kid when the air got so bad you couldn't see it anymore." Dad said.

"Was it always so big?" I asked.

"Not always. It moves about half a centimeter away from the Earth every year. So it's much closer than it was yesterday." Jasmine said.

"You mean tomorrow." Dad said.

She looked at him. "You know what I mean." She told him.

"The sky is insane." Jim said.

"This whole place is." Dad said.

"The stars are all different here, too. They're not in the same place as in 2149, because the universe has had 85 million fewer years to expand. I mean, do the math." Jasmine said as she was next to Mom. Me, Dad, Mom and Jim all looked at her.

"We'll just leave the math up to you, sweetie." Dad said. We kept looking at the moon until we all went inside to go to bed.


End file.
